I Hate Everything About You
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: Full Summary inside. A Lily EvansJames Potter love story. Rated M for later chapters: Sex Violence Langauge, ect. Lily Evans was not your usual sixth year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lily Evans was not your usual sixth year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft ad Wizardry. She was an immensely smart sixteen year old and the girl everyone wanted. She was gorgeous with her long ginger hair and her emerald green eyes were the most seductive thing about her. She was Gryffindor prefect and perhaps one of the most brilliant minds to pass through Hogwarts.

Lily awoke with a start and began dressing herself to head down for breakfast at the Great Hall. As she bounded down the stairs she encountered perhaps the most annoying

person in the school, or at least he was annoying to her. The messy raven haired boy bounded down the stairs surrounded by his usual posse. Confidence, wait more like arrogance surrounded the handsome teen as he walked. The boy to the left of him was slightly taller, had messy long black hair, and had the most adorable smile. To the right of

the raven haired boy was a tired looking brow haired boy who was far too intelligent to be running around with the other two. "Evans, care to go out on a," the raven haired boy started. "How many times must, I tell you Potter? No," Lily replied icily. "I told you mate, she is too stuck up. That is no way to treat the captain of the Quidditch team," replied

the long haired boy. "Sirius watch it she too is a prefect and can land you in detention," replied the brown haired boy. "Thank you, Remus," she replied nicely as she ran to the great hall. She grabbed her usual spot in the middle of the table and waited to be joined by the rest of the girls. So what if Potter was captain of the Quidditch team? He was just

a boy up to no good. God how she loathed him. Yet, at night when no one was around she thought about him. She wondered what it would be like to be with the muscular 'pretty boy' as she phrased it. But then she reminded herself that he was a boy with discipline file five times the size of any civilized human. She could feel his eyes hazel eyes boring holes into her. Lily turned to scan the Slytherin table in hopes of finding Severus. Once she found him, she heaved a sigh. He was with his death eater friends, again. It

seemed like lately she didn't even exist to her best friends. In fact, the only people giving her any attention were Potter and his posse. "Why are you staring at _that _greasy git?" questioned Sirius Black. Before she could reply Remus opened his mouth. "Detentions Sirius," he said from behind the book he was reading. Lily turned her gaze to her goblet of pumpkin juice and sipped it. Quickly, she ate and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She gathered up her books and supplies and headed to the dungeons for

potions class. She stood at the door and waited for Professor Slughorn to come. "Hello, Miss Evans," he said as he held open the door for. "Good morning professor," she replied sweetly as she set up her cauldron and gathered the ingredients written on the board. She grabbed extras for lab partner, Severus. She could not comprehend why Gryffindors hated potions with Slytherins and vice versa. It seemed the only people who enjoyed it were Severus Snape and Lily Evans. However, no one, not even Miss Evan,

could deny that certain James Potter and Sirius Black loved the class for several reasons. The first reason it was open season on Snape or Snivellus as they called him. Sirius also loved to tease her for partnering with Severus. James, however, loved it because she was there. Moments later, Severus entered the dungeons. "Morning Professor," he mumbled as he sat down next to Lily. "Hello Severus," he replied as the rest of the students began filing in. "Today class we will be making a love potion. You will find the

directions on page two hundred and four of your textbooks," announced Professor Slughorn. A collective sigh escaped the lips of the vast majority of the class. Lily could feel Potter's eyes on her as he whispered amongst his friends. She could vaguely hear Remus telling Potter his idea was a bad one. In the pit of her stomach Lily feared he was going to spike her drink with a love potion, and she was right. As Lily and Severus began chopping up the ingredients she could feel the eyes of the Slytherin girls on her. It wasn't as

though they were attracted to Snape; they just didn't want one of their own hanging out with the goody -two –shoes Lily Evans. Lily turned around to see Bellatrix Black cursing her with her wand. Lily rolled her eyes began adding the ingredients slowly into the cauldron. "What are you doing Sev?" asked Lily as she saw him writing in his old, shabby

textbook. "Making notes," he hissed and began doing his work. Lily shrugged off his coldness and convinced herself he was only mean because that is what she was expecting him to be. "You know Sev, you could always use the potion Bellatrix," she teased. "Don't you dare bring that up," he yelled. "Sorry," she whispered. "Leave Evans alone you greasy git," yelled Potter as he drew his wand. Professor Slughorn quickly handed Potter and Severus each detention. "Miss Evans you may want to go move with your friends,"

Slughorn said gesturing to the empty spot next to James. Silently, she nodded and agreed because she dare not disobey an order from a teacher. "Thanks Potter," she mumbled softly. She could see the grin spread across his face as he said: "No problem Evans." "Wow, she actually spoke to _us_?" Sirius remarked as Lily levitated her cauldron over to

the table. "Watch it Sirius," mumbled Remus. "And she said thanks!" exclaimed Sirius sarcastically. "It must be opposite day," he continued. "Shut it Sirius," Potter mumbled elbowing his friend in the stomach. He turned his attention back to Lily who was stirring her cauldron. "Evans mind giving me a hand," James mumbled. "Sure James- I mean Potter," she mumbled. _ Why did I just call him James? This is SO embarrassing_ thought Lily. She walked over to wear he was standing at looked at the murky liquid he had in

his cauldron and gazed at the pink color of her own. "You are stirring it wrong," she informed him. She took out her wand and began stirring the potion. "Like this?" he asked as he his hand caressed hers and began to stir. Lily could feel her heart skip a beat. _Potter just caressed my hand and I liked it. What is wrong with me?_ She thought as she

pulled her hand back. James smiled at her and sure enough she felt herself smile back. "See I do not bite or at least hard, Lily" he said seductively as he whispered her name. James could see it sent shivers down Lily's spine and he smiled. _Just play mister charming and she'll be yours_ he thought. Lily mentally kicked herself. This is Potter he is a no

good trouble maker she reminded herself. But inside her she thought it would be fun to date the bad boy. Silently, she turned to her potion and bottled a sample for Professor Slughorn. She began cleaning up and kept reminding herself she hated Potter. She glanced over at his potion and saw it was still mess. "Evans can I borrow a sample of yours,"

he pleaded. Normally, she would give him detention for that, but today she felt kind hearted. Perhaps, she felt something strong towards James other than hate. When no one was looking she slipped him a flask full. She waved her wand and packed up her things and cleaned out Potter's cauldron. She walked toward the room to get ready to leave and go to her next class. She heard Professor Slughorn compliment Potter on actually doing a potion right for once. Lily was shocked to find her lips curl into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily rushed out the door to get to McGonagall's class. She was the first one there and she felt her mind slip back to James and suddenly her body

felt warm. "You don't like him. You hate him. He is no good for you," she whispered to herself. Lily tried to blame her thinking about him by his unprecedented kindness. Lily took her seat in class and as luck would have it Sirius sat in front of her and James sat behind her and Remus was on

her right. She tried to push the thought of James from her mind, but it didn't help that he was sitting behind her tickling her nonetheless. Lily put on her best angry face and said "Potter if you don't stop doing that I'll hex you." Lily saw his mouth curl into a seductive smile. "Well Evans if you

want to play hard to get than count me in," he replied with a devilish grin. She rolled her eyes at him and then returned to taking notes. He could be so annoying at times she thought as he continued tickling her. Under her breath she gave him the bat boogey hex. She turned around to see a

stream of bogeys pouring out of his nose. Sirius quickly muttered the counter curse on his best mate. "Well done Evans. You even managed to break a rule," Potter replied encouragingly. "Oh shut it," she hissed angrily. "You mustn't let him get to you Lily," whispered Remus from behind

his Transfiguration book. Lily nodded as she began trying to transform her glass of water into wine. With one swift flick of the wand she did it beautiful. "Well done Miss Evans. Twenty points for Gryffindor," announced Professor McGonagall. Lily's face blushed as she realized people

were staring at her in awe. "Lily, how did you do that?" inquired Remus. Sure he knew the incantation, but he couldn't do it wordlessly. "You're not swishing your wand enough," she informed him and turned back to her work. "You're not swishing you wand enough," mimicked Sirius to

James. They howled with laughter and Lily shot Remus a look hoping for an explanation. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Lily pretended not to care as she continued practicing wordless incantations, but it had bothered her. Before Potter was acting almost civil and now he

was laughing at her own expense. Lily felt crushed. _See this is why he is not good for you. An upset dragon is nicer than that boy_. She told herself, but she knew the idea of being with him had already infested her mind. The rest of the class was uneventful and Lily left the boys to go sit

outside and enjoy her free period. "Wait Evans," yelled Potter. _What does he want?_ "Yes, Potter… I'm kind of in a hurry," she replied obviously annoyed. "Want to go out on a date?" he asked with a chuckle as he saw the frustration in her face. "Could you at least do me the

courtesy of asking once a day?" she shot back. "Whatever love," he spat back. The sound of his and Black's laughter filled her ears as she spun on her heels and headed down to the lake. _I swear the giant squid is more appealing than Potter_ she thought to herself. She sprawled out

under a large tree and opened her potions book and began reading. "Well, well if it isn't the little Mud-Blood," hissed Bellatrix. Lilly gulped as she looked around. She was out numbered greatly. Not that, all of her gang was strong, but she knew Severus could duel, and Rodolphus was just as

good as Snape and he had taught Bellatrix. Rosier and Avery where powerful, but not exactly witty so they shouldn't pose much of a threat. Lily reached for her wand, but Severus beat her to it. "Filthy mud-blood," whispered Snape as Lily grabbed his hand. "Sev, please," pleaded Lily.

"Aw, Sev, please," mimicked Bellatrix. "Hear that Severus the filthy Mud-Blood likes you," teased the deep voice of Rodolphus. Lily could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes as Severus stepped on her hands. All of her blind trusting of him came back to hurt her in the end. Bellatrix

began laughing at that blood curdling high pitch as she aimed her wand at Lily. _Please James, where are you…if you save me I'll do anything _thought Lily helplessly.


	3. Chapter 3

James and his friends lay stretched out in the courtyard. "What'd you reckon Snivellus is up to?" Sirius asked quietly. "I don't know check the map," James said lazily. "James look here," demanded Sirius. James stood over the piece parchment and looked where Sirius's finger lay. Sure enough the map showed Severus Snape standing partially over

Lily Evans. James could feel the anger rising. "James wait," Remus said. "What?" he said obviously in a hurry. "Look who is with them," Remus replied. James looked more closely at who exactly was their. He Saw Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery, Rosier, and Bellatrix Black. "Look Sirius it is Bellatrix," Remus stated. "If she is involved this can't end

well. Let's go," Sirius insisted. The trio sprung into action and began running toward the lake. They got odd glances as they ran over people's books. As they grew closer to the lake you could here Lily pleading with Severus. James could feel the anger pumping through his veins. "Sounds like that greasy git has got Evans," Sirius stated. "You think,"

James replied with angry sarcasm. On the map James could see Avery and Evan Rosier standing guard. "Padfoot, you and Moony take Avery, he's a troll, but he knows his stuff. I'll take Rosier, he's a punk," announced James as they split up. As James took another step, Rosier revealed himself. "Well, well if it isn't the blood traitor Potter coming

to rescue his precious Mud Blood," hissed Rosier. "Shut up you filthy Death Eater. You're scum," he shot back. Rosier then drew his wand an aimed at James who had already had his pointing at Rosier. "Stupefy," yelled Rosier at the same tame Potter yelled "Petrificus Totalus." James's spell was stronger and he hit Rosier square in the chest. Rosier's

body went lip as he froze on the spot and dropped to the ground. James then ran over to where Sirius and Remus were fighting Avery. "He's got our wands," Sirius muttered. "I got it," James replied as he crouched down and nailed Rosier with a bat boogey hex. Sirius and Remus were able to rush him and grab their wands from his robe pocket. Remus

hit him with Stupefy and then Sirius put him in a full body bind. The trio then rushed over to the lake. James looked on horrified as he saw Bellatrix and Snape cursing Lily. "I got Bellatrix," growled Sirius as his voice oozed with hate. "I got Rodolphus," announced Remus as he broke into a run. James smiled; he'd get to punish Severus for treating Lily the

way he did. James ran to take on Snape. He came to halt when he saw Lily was on the ground crying as blood poured from her body. "Well, if it isn't Potter here to save his Mud-Blood princess. Tsk tsk what a waste of a pure-blood," drawled Severus. The anger was evident in James's face. Lily sat on the ground moaning in pain. "You bastard,"

roared James. Severus aimed his wand at James and roared "Sectumsempra." James instantly dropped to the ground in pain. He looked down to see he was oozing blood from his arms and he could feel the blood pouring out of his chest. Perhaps, the worst were the lacerations on his face. In his pain, he looked over at Lily and could tell she was crying.

Remus had easily defeated Rodolphus. He cursed Bellatrix as he ran toward Snape. "Stupefy," yelled Remus as he pointed his wand in Severus's face. Snape hit the ground with a thud. "Petrificus Totalus," yelled Sirius as he approached the group. "Sirius grab James. I'll take Lily. Let's go, now!" demanded Remus. He gently picked up the crying Lily

and began running after Sirius. Both boys raced through the halls trying to get to the infirmary as quickly as possible. They burst through the doors to disturb a horrified Madam Pomfrey. "Who did this?" she demanded gesturing to James and Lily. "Well Severus Snape did this to James, and we don't know what happened to Lily," answered Sirius lazily

as he sat on an empty bed. "What do you mean you don't know?" shot Madam Pomfrey in a rage. "She was surrounded by people. Bellatrix Black(at this Sirius grunted), Rodolphus Lestrange, Avery, Snape, and Rosier," replied Remus with utmost concern. "What happened?" she demanded. "When me, James, and Sirius got there they had her

on the ground bleeding," concluded Remus sadly. "Well you two should head back to class," announced Madam Pomfrey rather strictly. "Will they be alright?" Sirius asked. "I-I don't know," replied Madam Pomfrey as she ushered them out of them room. Sirius and Remus offered no argument as they turned and headed for their next class which

promised to be an interesting one: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins.


	4. Chapter 4

James awoke first and looked around the infirmary in search of Lily. He began to sit up, but the pain he felt was intensifying with every movement. His eyes, however, were fixed on Lily's body. He could see the scars on her hands and face as she slept. "_I hope she is okay. I'll do anything just let her be," _pleaded James silently. James sat there for

what seemed like hours until Lily stirred. He manifested all of his energy and managed to hobble over to her bed. "Are you okay, Lily?" James inquired softly. Her emerald eyes flashed open as she drank in her surroundings. "As good as I am going to be," she replied with a feeble smile. "What happened to you?" she asked weakly with concern etched

upon her face. "Nothing," he lied unconvincingly. "Then what is with the wounds?" shot back Lily as her fingers gently caressed the wounds on his face. "Severus hit me with a curse," James mumbled swallowing a groan at her soft touch. Her touch was just the way James had imagined it to be and it melted him inside. "I am sorry. I did want you to get

hurt," she whispered not realizing the weight her words carried. "I'd have done it anyway. You don't deserve what they did to you," he replied. Almost as if Madam Pomfrey

had heard the discussion she appeared and scolded James for being out of bed. "Foolish boy you will re-open your wounds. Do you have any clue how long it took me to get them to stop bleeding?" she complained. James rolled his eyes and smiled at a laughing Lily. Once Madam Pomfrey disappeared James whispered "It would have been worth it."

Engulfed in pain, he closed his eyes to go to sleep. It was no Lily's turn to stare at him. She had all these feelings for James. She told herself it was just the fact that he saved her and she absolutely did NOT have a thing for a certain James Potter. She reminded herself what an arrogant pompous jackass he had been to her over the past five years.

However, she reminded herself that he was polite and actually helped her this year. It wasn't as though she couldn't deny she found him good looking. Not to mention the ripped body he had from playing quidditch. Just the thought of it made her weak at the knees. But she couldn't have a thing for Potter, could she? After all, wasn't she post to hate and

resent him, not fall for him? Or perhaps she could allow herself some enjoyment. Though she wouldn't admit it, Lily found herself waiting for James to ask her out again. She couldn't believe she called him James. She always thought he'd be just annoying old Potter. You know the type: popular, intelligent, daring, comical, arrogant, and good looking.

Never did Lily think she'd refer to him as kind, caring, civil, and sweet. Most of all, she never expected to grow weak when her name slipped from his lips. But some how, this transformation occurred almost instantly. Although, in her third year she vowed never again to get involved with a show-off, pompous, arrogant, bad boy. But, here she was three

years later falling for one. Wait no, she couldn't be falling for him or his tricks. It was just the pain and he was no good. Then why was this feeling there before the pain? What did she feel for him? Before thinking Lily whispered aloud in defeat "I'm falling for you Potter," before she turned over to rest. Unbeknownst to her, James wasn't asleep and he

heard what she said. He smiled to himself knowing he too was falling for her. In fact, he loved Lily Evans. Not liked, but loved her. After all the times his heart was broken by rejection he still cared for deeply, and that is what he calls love.

_Sorry for the short chapters I've had to work a lot plus school work and it just piles up on me._


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, neither James nor Lily was released from the medical wing. However, after much pleading from James he managed to get Madam Pomfrey to go to the Great Hall for dinner as long as they were supervised. This was the ideal job for Remus and Sirius and they accepted the challenge. "You should have seen Bellatrix in DADA( Defense Against the Dark Arts). She got

in so much trouble and she even cried. I didn't know someone as evil as her could," announced Sirius happily. "She tried to curse him in class and was caught again. As far as we know she is still in Dumbledore's office," announced Remus with an air of happiness. James tried to laugh but his entire body ached. Sirius frowned as they all took their seats at

the table. James couldn't tell if Sirius was sad about everything that happened or the fact that Lily sat in between them. James and Remus had forgiven her, why can't he get over it? Lily smiled uncomfortably at Sirius as she moved closer to James. Lily could feel the eyes on them as they sat their and ate. Lily swore her heart broke when Severus pointed at her and James and began laughing to the tall, blonde seventh year named Lucius. "Sirius did you Severus and Lucius just before?" he asked. "Yes, and I have a feeling you

two are going to regret dinner with those to idiots prowling about," sighed he. "Is Regalus with them?" inquired Remus with amusement. "Yes, but I don't see how he is going to be any trouble," concluded Sirius. "You under estimate me brother," spat the voice of Regalus from behind Sirius's ear. "Why hello Lily," drawled Severus's voice. His voice

was so cold and unfamiliar that it sent chills down her spine. "Well, Potter, is it true you love filthy mud-bloods?" asked Lucius gesturing to Lily. James struggled to try and break Lucius's grip. "The only filthy blooded thing I see is you, your death eater friends, and you master," hissed James. Remus fidgeted uneasily as he watched the men whisper.

Before, he could act the death eaters used the Sectumsempra curse. The three Slytherins took off running with Professor McGonagall in tow. "Sirius, are you alright?" Remus asked as he gathered Lily in his arms. "I'm fine Regalus didn't get me good. He was always weaker and afraid to hurt me," he whispered as he took James by the hand. The

Great Hall was in a stunned silence as they boys rushed back to the infirmary. Just as they left an all out fight between the Gryffindors and Slytherins broke out. Back at the infirmary, Remus and Sirius got their asses chewed out by Madam Pomfrey. The boys just hung their heads low with shame as she attended to James and Lily. They wanted to leave, but Professor Dumbledore was coming down. Remus knew he'd lose his prefect's badge over this, but it was small compared to the repercussions his friends had to deal

with. Dumbledore came into the office leaving a deathly silence amongst them. "Who did this?" he demanded of Sirius and Remus. His tone was no longer the familiar and calm tone. Instead, it was distant, lacked composure, and cold. "Severus, Lucius, and Regalus," stammered Sirius. "Regalus?" inquired Dumbledore. "Yes, sir," nodded Sirius. "I

guess he takes after cousin Bellatrix," he stated and Sirius nodded in agreement. "You boys go to your dormitories, and do not leave until I visit. If not tonight don't attend classes and the house-elves will attend to your food needs," instructed Dumbledore firmly. The two obliged and headed off to the Gryffindor tower. Using the map they could see

McGonagall was patrolling the hall keeping away anyone who wasn't a Gryffindor. Once in their dormitories they both sat down and began thinking of a revenge plan. "Do you still have the cloak?" inquired Sirius. "Yes, but I don't think it's a good idea Sirius…" started Remus. "I'm just going to see what those filthy scums are up to," replied Sirius,

though his true intent to cause mischief was obvious. "Dumbledore will kill us if you are not here when he comes," Remus stated firmly. Sirius nodded in defeat. Remus wasn't going to let him get his revenge, or have any fun for that matter. Lazily, Sirius stretched across his bed and attempted to do his potion's paper. "This is so boring," he groaned to

Remus. "If you'd spend less time eyeing Lily, and more time paying attention it'd be easy," concluded Remus with a laugh. "I-I don't eye Lily," he replied defensively in a very unconvincing manner. "Sure you don't," teased Remus from behind his back. "Okay so maybe I do, but she's James's girl. I wouldn't do that to him," admitted Sirius in defeat.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the boys awoke with a start as the others in the dormitory began dressing for breakfast. "You coming Remus," asked Peter Pettigrew. "No," he replied simply. Peter was a friend of the three of them, but they have their suspicions about. Sirius has seen him in the company of Bellatrix several times and that alone is enough to put doubt

even in the most trusting people's minds. "I wonder when Dumbledore is going to come," complained Sirius in the empty common room. "Probably not until he figures out what's going," Remus replied as he began adding the finishing touches to papers that weren't due for days. Sirius could never get why his friend bothered so much with

academics. Sirius knew he, himself, was not going to be nothing spectacular, but he just wanted to be different from his family. Sirius turned his attention to his essay on The Importance of Bezoars. Slughorn demanded a foot and half of parchment and all Sirius had managed was the title. "Remus, let me see your essay," he begged. "No, that would

be cheating. We are supposed to set examples," he replied. "If you let me borrow it I can you a date with Veronica. I know you loooooooooveee her," teased Sirius. The other boy sighed heavily and forked over his paper which was two and half feet long. "Jeez couldn't you just relax on these damn essays. You are making it to where I actually have to

read it to do," complained Sirius as the mop of black hair shook on his head. "The point of it is for you to learn something," replied the other as he began scribbling away on an essay of his own. "Do you ever just relax Moony?" he asked. "Yes, what do you think I am doing now?" he retorted. "Gee I don't know doing school work. How the hell are

you going to tell me that this bullshit is relaxing?" exclaimed Padfoot. "Perhaps Mister Black he finds knowledge soothing," stated Dumbledore with a chuckle. Remus smiled as Sirius tried to reply. "Boys you are not to leave this dormitory. Your teachers have been notified and your classes will be changed. James and Lily aren't healing as we suspected.

The magic is very dark. I will allow Professor McGonagall to escort you to check on your friends after dinner. Now I must be going," announced Dumbledore as he turned and left. "Great we are stuck in here all because Bellatrix is fucking asshole," griped Sirius as he threw his potions book. "Relax, Sirius enjoy the time. Relax," stated Moony as he

stretched across his bed. "I swear when I see her and my booger faced idiot brother I will kill them," rambled Padfoot. Lupin smiled and paid him no mind as he began to fall

asleep. Sirius couldn't get his mind off of Evans as he scribbled down the key points from Remus's essay. _No she IS James's girl. I couldn't do that to him. On the other hand, she didn't show an interest in James so she was fair game, right?_ argued Sirius with himself. He was so sure he could get Evans all to himself, but then he reminded

himself that James was his best friend and he lived at his house. He couldn't risk it, or could he? Bored, Sirius discarded the essay by his bedside and headed down to do the commons room. He sprawled out on the biggest couch and watched as his fellow sixth years piled in. "Why, hello Veronica," Sirius said charmingly. "What do you want Black?"

she asked impatiently. "Well, I see you are all by yourself and…" started Sirius. "I will not go out with you Sirius," she replied angrily. "Not me you git," he shot back. "Then who?" she questioned. "Remus," he replied. "Ha-ha very funny. Like he'd go out with me," she replied disappointed. "I am dead serious," he replied. "Really?" "Yeah really,"

Sirius replied rolling his eyes. Why would nobody ever take his word? "Tell him yes," she replied and disappeared off to her dormitory. "She just may be my key to Evans," he whispered to himself knowing full well Veronica and Lily were good friends. Sirius shook his head as he scanned the room looking for Peter. Sure, he and Peter were friends, but

Sirius didn't trust him in the least bit because he made excuses for Death Eaters. He also found an abnormal need to be with him, and Sirius knew Regalus had got to him. Peter walked over to Sirius. "You got them all in trouble. Even Bellatrix and Regalus. How could you betray your family?" asked Peter. "First, they are not my family. Second, I don't

need you telling me what I should and shouldn't do. And third, they deserve it because they are filthy no good scum," yelled Sirius. Peter's body shook with fear as he slowly turned away from an infuriated Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Short update, I have been out of state the pass few days. I promise longer updates, but I've reached a crossroad at this point in the story. _

Later, that night James awoke in the hospital wing greeted by an indescribable searing pain that engulfed his body. He tried to look around but was blinded by pain. Once his

eyes adjust he smiled. The first thing in his sight was a sleeping Lily. He felt a pricking in his hand as he tried to move it and saw an IV(or whatever those muggles call it) in his arm. Lily's bed was joined with his one of those thingies tan into her hand. James propped himself up on his good arm and stared at her. "I wish you wouldn't do that" she

mumbled to him as she opened her eyes. "DO what?" he asked innocently. "Stare at me," she replied with a feeble smile as the pain was evident in her face. "How are you feeling?' he asked in a deep voice that masked that masked his agony. "Oh just fine. I feel like I can play a marathon of quidditch," she replied sarcastically. James let out a silent

oh and laid down letting the pain devour him. "That wasn't a cue for you to shut up, Potter." "Okay, Evans. What do you want to talk about?" he replied. "I don't know," she replied hoping he'd ask her out because she was finally going to accept. "Wait 'til Sirius and the boys hear about this," boasted James. "What about the fact that you can be

civil?" asked Lily with a smile. "Not,the point, but if you tell anyone your going to get it. No, the fact is that I got Lily Evans in bed with me on the first shot, and they said it'd never happen," he whispered devilishly. "I swear I'll kill you Potter. You did not get me in bed," she replied. "Fine would you rather I say I got Evans to sleep with me?" he

inquired trying to keep a straight face. A blush swept over her face as she was left wordless. Lily smiled inside; she loved his flirting and joking, it made her feel special. Special in the sense he made her feel was a sensation that she had never

experienced. "Fine, Lily I won't tell everyone under one condition," drawled James in a seductively sexy voice. Lily felt an indescribable sensation encompass her body as he spoke. She prayed that it was a date he wanted. Not that she would admit it, but she fell for that arrogant, cocky James Potter. "Tutor me in Potions, so I don't get kicked off the quidditch team," he replied with a secret intent in mind. James figured the more time he spent with Lily the more likely she was to fall for him. "Why would I do that, Potter?

Remus could teach you," she shot back with false dislike in order to fool him. "Fine then, in a few hours all of Gryffindor will find out I slept with Evans," he replied with a smile. "Fine, deal," caved Lily. She hoped James didn't notice she took this deal for pleasure because no one would believe she slept with Potter, or for that matter was anywhere near

him. Personally, she didn't see the logic in his plan. She hated him, or so he thought, and spending time with him everyday was bound to drive her crazy and erase her new found kindness towards him. "Evans," whispered James. "What Potter, can't a girl just sleep?" she replied testily. "Never mind," he whispered with a smile as he managed to turn

himself over, but not with out a great deal of pain coursing through his entire body draining him of all energy. Lily listened as his breathing leveled out and he was fast asleep. She sat there letting pain encompass her body as tears freely flowed. "You have a visitor dear," stated Madam Pomfrey awaking Lily from her pain enduced sleep. "Who is it?" she

whispered coarsely. "Severus Snape, he is accompanied by the headmaster for your protection," Madam Pomfrey replied her voice soothing with hatred toward Snape. Seconds later, Snape was tripping over everything to get to her bed. "Hey Lil," he started warmly, his voice oozing with sorrow. "Hello Sev," she replied icily not sure why he was there.


	8. Chapter 8

James woke when Snape entered the room, but he remained quiet and listened to him tell Lily hello, like nothing had happened. His Lily, which that greasy git had hurt. Severus sighed and pulled a chair next to Lily's bedside, and James had half a mind to steal his wand and jinx the bastard. "Lil, you know I am sorry. I never meant those things. I-I love

you, and always have Lily," pleaded Snape. "If you ever gave a damn about me Sev, you never would have done that to me," hissed Lily with sadness obvious in her voice and tears sliding down her cheeks. James died inside at her pain. She really did care about Snape, and that dumb fucking git broke her heart. Oh how he was going to get payback.

"Lil you know, I love you, but I had to attack you and say those things. You know I never meant them," continued Snape. "You did not have to do anything Severus. You chose to do it, and the fact that your 'friends' even thought about it make me sick," Lily replied shortly. "They aren't bad people, Lil. We are fighting for the cause," he replied as Lily

gave him an unreadable look and James nearly choked with laughter. Any cause Snape would fight for would have to be evil. "And what cause would that be?!?" screamed Lily so loud that her sides started bursting with pain. "A greater cause, a better world for us Lil," replied Severus oozing with confidence. "For god sakes you guys are Death Eaters.

There is a war out there Sev, and you are on the wrong side," Lily argued. "No, I am not Lil," he retorted. "Well whatever you say. When I fight in the war I'll be going for your side Sev," she said with finality leaving Snape stunned. Snape disappeared and James smiled. So Snivellus was a death eater, this means war. James couldn't hear the rest of the

conversation, but he could tell by Lily's harsh tones that stupid greasy git was getting an earful. The door slammed and James knew he was alone again with Lily. "You know that was hot," he stated with a laugh. "What was?" questioned Lily obviously still annoyed. "Hearing you yell at someone other than me. It's quite a turn-on I must say," replied James

with a devilish smile. Though room was dark James could see her rolling those emerald eyes in what was no doubt anger, or so he thought. James listened as Lily's breathing leveled and she was off into a deep slumber

Lily and James had spent a week trapped in the hospital with only each other's company. Normally, Lily would rather have her body torn apart limb by limb then spend even a second alone with Potter, but things were different now. She knew deep down inside that hate no longer existed, especially after a week of flirting and fun. James sprawled out

under the usual tree accompanied by Lupin and Sirius. "You figure you'll be bale to play in the Quidditch match this weekend?" asked Sirius hoping he'd get a chance at being a seeker and not being the boring keeper. "Of course I will," he replied with a smile as he slapped Sirius on the back. Sirius put on façade to hide his disappointment, but Remus

knew how he really felt. James watched as Evans strode across the grounds with her goody-goody friends and smiled at her, but she just gave him a glare and he backed off. "I'm going to get her to go out with me if it is the last thing I do," James stated confidently. "OH will you shut up about her," Sirius yelled as he stormed away from the group. Unbeknownst to James, Sirius was plotting away to get with Evans "What's with him?" James asked jerking a thumb toward where Sirius disappeared to. "We are tired of

hearing about you and Lily and your constant bickering. Either make a move or drop it," Remus stated with agitation without glancing up from his book. Lily was finally able to break away from her friends and get a second alone. Apparently, a lot had happened in the short time she was gone, but she could care less. Her green eyes were filled with

desire as she saw James pacing around the shady tree talking with Remus. Her red hair was worn down, which was a rarity for her, she preferred it up because it looked more threatening and showed she had more authority then just anyone. However, James said she looked gorgeous with it down, and the rarely seen giddy girly girl part of her took

over. James spotted her and waved as he approached her alone. Suddenly, Lily felt very self-conscious as James stood near her side. "Are we on for tonight?" James asked with a boyish grin. "For what?" she asked as his voice brought her back to reality. "Potions of course Evans. Why expecting more?" he added as he saw her face reddening.

"No," she replied hastily. " Evans has the hots for Potter," he yelled loud enough so the people in the surrounding area could hear him. "I do not!" she protested. "Evans loves the

sexy qudditch star," yelled Sirius from behind nowhere. This was his chance to make James look like an ass and he'd appear later like prince charming. "Can't you be mature for once James?" inquired Lily with anger and embarrassment. "I swear it wasn't me this time," he continued to tell her though she'd hear nothing of it. Just when things couldn't get

any worse a group of Slytherins approached them and began teasing her about her love for a pure-blood and her desire to destroy blood lines. James never once defended her and that was what really pissed Lily. "I hate you James Potter! I give you one chance and you are a complete asshole!" screamed Lily as she stomped off inside. James wanted

to chase her, but he could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. The most beautiful girl to walk the face of the earth hated his mere existence all thanks to Sirius Black. He would get revenge and at all costs.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily Evans ran to her room in the Gryffindor Tower as tears flowed freely down her soft flush cheeks. She hated James Potter. She hated his big goofy grin and his charming wit. She hated his arrogance and his light-hearted personality. She hated the way he made her laugh, and the way he stared at her ass. She hated the way he loved her, but most of all she

hated the way she didn't hate him. She loved James Potter, but he made it so damn hard to love him. Every time she was ready to actually have a relationship he had to go mess things up. She cried into her chest and cursed his friends. Why did he have to be so immature? Why did she have to fall for him? He was no good for her. He was bad for her. But,

Lily knew bad was fun, though she'd never admit to it. She wiped the tears from her eyes as her roommates stopped by to drop off their books on their way to lunch. But, she wouldn't go, it was to embarrassing. Her insides burned with hate and desire as she pounded down the stairs into the common room to find James sitting by the fire pensive in his

thoughts. "How could you?" she demanded as he turned to face her."I couldn't that is how," he shot back as he stood inches away from her face. "Then how did it happen James," she nagged over and over. "Will you just take my word Evans and be quiet," he hissed in anger. "Why should I?" she started but her answer was cut off with James's lips up against

hers as his tongue gained entrance into her mouth. Lily didn't even try to fight it; she wanted it just as bad as he did. James inwardly smiled, he knew he'd win over Evans, but he didn't think she'd be such an easy conquest. Lily broke off the kiss with her face flushed and filled with embarrassment and anger. "You had no right to do that James," she yelled

pushing him down on the couch. "You didn't stop me," he replied knowing it would get under her skin. "I didn't because you caught me off guard," she lied hoping he wouldn't see right through her façade. "Are you saying you didn't enjoy it?" he asked devilishly. "_Oh I enjoyed it" she thought._ But instead of letting him know she had enjoyed it even craved it,

she turned into the same old lecturing, stern Evans he had known. James was left stupefied and angry sitting in the commons as Lily put on her nice polite face like nothing in the world was wrong, even though everything in her life was just plain wrong.

Lily stomped through the corridors as she entered the Great Hall finding a seat by an old friend, Frank Longbottom and Alice his shadow. "Hello Lily," he greeted her as she sat down across from him at the table. "Hey guys," she smiled and began pouring over her schoolwork. "Do you ever stop to have fun?" asked Frank jokingly. "I would but these

papers won't write themselves," she complained. "Honestly, Lil you need loosen up a little after everything that's happened. Maybe hanging with them," Alice said gesturing toward James, Remus and Sirius, "you might actually have this thing called fun." She continued with a laugh, but Lily knew her friends weren't kidding. She had always been absolved in her

school work, but now she seems to do it slowly taking all of her time so she didn't have to face them. It had been that way since Christmas Break when James gave her a golden necklace. Things grew awkward from there. Now, she couldn't even look at James and he had kissed her just before Christmas. It was now March and she hadn't even spoken to him other than the usual awkward hello in passing. "Well, the only way to get Head Girl is to work hard," Lily finally replied as she picked over her food. "But, Lil you're pushing

yourself too hard. Everyone knows you are going to be Head Girl," replied Frank. "Still, I don't need to hang out with them. You know Severus is a better friend then they'll ever be," she lied defensively. Frank looked at her blankly with stupefaction and Alice laughed. "We all know you hate him. Just give Potter another chance," Alice whispered gaining her

a nasty look for Lily. Inside Lily longed for James. She loved him, but he made it so easy to hate him. She'd give anything to be with him. But, everyone knew Lily wouldn't beg, no she'd wait for him to come to her.

James sat with Remus and Sirius as he eyed Evans sitting amongst her friends at the table. He could tell from the pain in her face she was talking about him. God, how he missed talking with her and flirting with her. But, things changed since Christmas, he had lost his older sister to a death eater, and suddenly Evans wasn't his top priority. He wanted

to call her on that muggle thingy called a telephone. He needed to talk about it, but he didn't. James was hurt that she didn't thank him for the gift or try and talk to him. If she only

knew… Not even his best friends knew about his sister's death. He eyed Lily and longed to call for her. During late night Potions lessons he longed to ask her how she really felt. The pang of guilt and fear of denial always stopped him cold in his tracks. He silently vowed that today he'd corner her.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates I've hit a writer's block. _


	10. Author's Note

_Author's Note: More coming ASAP. I apologize for no updates, I have been very ill and in the hospital for the past week or so. _


	11. Chapter 10

Lily quietly left the Great Hall after disposing of her meal. She couldn't stand to be near James- it hurt her inside. She barely glanced at her surroundings as she allowed her feet to carry her across the castle's snowy grounds. She smiled as she watched the first years sink deep into the snow, and grew chilly as she stormed passed the snowball fights on the lake's edge. Before she knew it Lily found herself deep into the Forbidden Forest sitting under a large tree.

She drew her legs up close to her body as the wind howled. It felt good to be alone with her thoughts. Out here no one could force her to think of James- she was free to say what she pleased. Lily watched as her breath hit the cool air as she sank deeper into the snow. The silence of the forest was calming as she allowed herself to cry tears she had been holding in. They were tears of hurt and disappointment, but worst of all they were tears of self hate. Why couldn't she just talk to James? Couldn't she do the right thing? She didn't have to hold a grudge, did she? But deep inside Lily knew she was afraid.

Lily Evans wasn't one to fear a person. No, but what she did fear was being hurt and let down. All of her life Lily had been let down by her sister or friends. By anyone and everyone who cared for her or was suppose to care for. It seemed people never truly cared for her, or it least it sure as hell felt like it. She always took it in stride, but she wouldn't be able to if James let her down. She loved James, and though she'd never admit to him she felt more love and attachment to him then she could admit.

James silently paced the common room waiting for Lily to return. It had been two hours since lunch and he figured Lily would have came back by now. He was finally ready to talk to her and take a chance with her. James continued pacing the same length of floor he had been for the past few hours until he heard the door creak open. He cast a glance at the portrait hole and sighed when he saw it was just Sirius. "Nice to see you too," joked Sirius upon hearing his friend's disappointment. James nodded slightly before resuming pacing. He felt anxious and decided to go for a stroll. Footsteps echoed softly off the corridor walls as he hurried down the stairs and out the door. He felt the cool air sting his lungs as the snow chilled his tired bones. James quickened his pace as he wandered through the forbidden forest. He found his mind consumed with Lily. He loved her- he really did. He would do anything for her even if it meant changing himself completely.

Lily stirred from her slumber and wiped the snow from her clothes. Her body shivered involuntarily as she got up. How long had she been asleep? She did not know. Slowly she began her walk back to the castle. Her footsteps pounding against the hard ground as the loud crunch of twiggs echoed in her ears. Suddenly her body collided hard agianst a solid object. The force knocked her down- her body slamming against the frozen ground. She shivered invoulantarily as the wet snow padded her body. She opened her eyes and saw his beautiful ones staring at her kindly. So many emotions ran through her body. She was a woman of so many words and was at a loss of what to say.

James stared penisvely into her emerald eyes as he extended a nervous hand to help her up. "Sorry," she mummbled barely audible. "No, I'm sorry Lily," he replied as he brished thje snow off her shoulders. Lily turned and started walking back to the castle. James felt his heart rop as he was at loss of words. Desperately, he mustered up the courage to say something to her. "Lily, wait!" he yelled against the roaring wind.


	12. Chapter 11

Lily froze in her tracks. She turned on her heel and was face to face with James. Their lips were merely inches apart and she could see a sadness in his eyes. "Yes, James," she asked her body shivering in the snow. He smiled brightly at her and offered her his coat which she gladly accepted. "I am sorry for everything Evans," he began with a smile. "It is just that over break my sister died, they suspected it was at the hands of a death eater," he continued his eyes waterring at the mention of his sister. Damn it, why did he have to cry? "Oh James I'm so sorry," she replied throwing her arms around his neck holding him close to her. James found himself hugging her back as he lead her into the castle. James wanted to spend time with Lily away from everyone, so he lead her to the Gryffindor Common Room which was surely deserted by this hour.

Lily sat down in her favorite chair by the fire place her body shivering as at warmed up. She turned around and thanked James as he handed her a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. It was well after midnight and James was too sad to be tired, and Lily too cold to care. James sat down on the floor in the spot in between Lily's legs as he sipped his hot chocolate. "Were you and your sister close?" she asked, a hand coming down on his shoulder to comfort hiom. "Yeah, she was only a few years older. She was just twenty-three,"he replied tearfully as he leaned up against her legs, his head coming to rest against the chair's padding. "Oh," she whispered softly a hand reaching down to caress his his soulder. "She was my best friend and truly magnificent. She was gorgeous, she had amber eyes and flowing brown hair," he continued with tears flowing down his cheeks and Lily wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry for your loss James," Lily said but she knew her words were no comfort she knew what it was like to loss family. Maybe not to death, but to lose them forever. "Her name was Amanda and she was so brave. She fought for the greater a cause, against death eaters. That's how she was killed. A swarm of death eaters surrounded her hous and blasted her son and her husband to bits. Then they torrtured and killed her," James concluded and by this time he was convulsing in tears. Lily was compelled to scoop him up in her arms. she kissed his cheeks where fresh ladden them, and he smiled sadly at the sight of her emerald eyes. Silently, he sat in her arms remembering his beautiful sister and the couraeous life she had lived. "I want to figh against Voldemort and his army," James declared suprised that Lily didn't flinch at his name. "It's very brave of you,"she stated, kissing him on the lips with all intentions ogf it being just aquick a oeck because she couldn't resist how she felt for him any longer.

But James despit how he was feeling had other intentions on his mind- he wante to prove to Evans how deeply he felt for. He brought his lips crashing down on her lucious ones and locked them into the most euphoric indescribably amazing kiss either of them had exprienced. James broke apart feeling guilty as he remembered his sister and he began to feel hate toward Lily. He hated her, but oh how he longed for her. How he implored...how he...loved her. "I love you James," she said rather boldly and dissappeared into the darkness of the night. Something inside of him prevented him from chasing her. He wanted to take her in his arms and here her say it'd be okay.

Lily was the closest female to James that was living now that Amanda was out of the picture. James wanted to ask Lily to join the cause with him and fight people like Severus and Bella. He knew once he told Sirius and Remus they would, but it didin't matter if Lily didn't. Lily was all he had since his parents were long gone and now Amanda was dead too. All at the hands of death eaters. He would be of age by summer and inherit the Potter mannor, but it didn't matter.

Lily sat in her room unsure of what happpened and why. She loved James there was no doubt, but had she just let the secret slip? And if so, how was he going to act. Why did she leave him all alone? He was obviously in pain, and close to his sister who soundedkind and gourgeous. Lily now knew why James hated Snape. Lily was sure she wouldn't hang with death eaters and maybe she could help James and join the cause for the greater good. She did love him after all and it would make her happy to rid of Voldemort who has done so much evil.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for short chapter been in the hospital and I am struggling with my family._


	13. Chapter 13

It was well over an hour as before the sobbing Lily calmed down enough to wrap her head around what had conspired between her and Potter. She **had** kissed him and revealed her secret. The worst was she just bolted on James when he obviously needed her or some to talk to. She knew deep within her that James Potter was anamored with her, hell maybe in love with her.

But could she accept the fact that she reciprocated those feelings to someone who at the beggining of the term she would gladly have dismissed and crushed like an ant as she had done so often before. But, now there was no time for doubt or remorse. Those words had left her mouth and inveitabely reached his ears. Would he leave her now, as she had left cold and alone? She needed to believe inside everything was okay, and going to be okay. But she could not until he spoke to her in the morning.

The racing thoughts agitated and flustered Lilly as she groaned in despair. Her mind would not let her aching body sleep. She remained awake into the wee morning hours as she tossed and turned. It seemed nothing could soothe the air of ucertainty. Lily awoke her body aching, no throbbing. And her head was fuzzy and pounding from a lack of sleep. Lily quickly dressed herself in her gryffindor robes and headed to the common room.

Her foot was on one of the last steps, before her body appeared and there on the couch she found James with a goofy grin. He was sprawled across the chair forcing all of the younger children to sit on the floor as the recliners were occupied by Remus and Sirius. Lily appeared and sat across James's legs on the couch. "Watch it Evens. These legs are going to win quidditch cup for this house," James grinned his hands roaming through his hair making it messier then normal. "Be luck you are graced by my presence Potter," she retorted continuing the banter as the closeness causes her to shiver. "Want to go sit by the lake instead of breakfast," James whispered lowly. "You need to eat before the quidditch match," Lily scorned lowly. "The match is after lunch I'll eat then. Now I am hungry for something else," James whispered before getting up.

"I'll see you later guys. I am going to get breakfast early," James announced. Lily left giving an excuse that she was going to the garden to read. James was by the lake in record time as he laid down a blanket and sat watching the sun catch the water. A good while later Lily appeared her beautiful hair blowing in the wind. "Evans," he grinned. "Potter," she whispered in his ear a she stood over him. Lily sat beside him her eyes focused on the lake that she had often swam in.

"So Evans, did you mean what you said last night?" James inquired as he watched her blush in embarassment. "Maybe Potter," she replied her tone of voice, and her eyes told him she had meant it. "Playing hard to get Evans?" James remarked as he wrapped his arm around her. Lilly grinned accepting his gesture as his lips brushed against her neck. "James," she whispered. "Hmm?" he mumbled his hands caressing hers. "This isn't the place for this," Lily scolded in embarassment as people walking by sniggered at the two.

"Then I will find one," James grinned. "I will make you a deal." Lilly whispered her tone and eyes smouldering with a deep essence of passion. "What?" James panted his voice husky and filled with love. "If you win the quidditch match tonight. I'll meet you in the room of requirements," Lilly smirked at him. "Deal," James grinned confident that his team would destroy Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. "I am going to get breakfast, care to join?" Lilly announced standing up. "Sure Evans," Potter grinned as he held her hand walking into the castle.

James could feel all the eyes on him as he and Lilly walked into the Great Hall holding hands. He could feel the jealous eyes of Sirius, and the friendly ones of Remus. "So how was the lake?" Remus asked with wink. "Beautiful," James grinned as Lilly peeled away to sit with her friends. "I bet," mummbled Sirius with a mischevious look. "No Sirius I have some decency and self-control," James replied a bit harshly. "I don't see what you see in her other than her body. She is always getting us into trouble," Sirius brooded before leaving.

"Don't mind him," Remus interjected. "He and his girlfriend are fighting," Remus continued with a dry laugh. James nodded knowing how easily Sirius's mood could be affected by the girl he was dating at the time. "So how was the lake?" Remus whispered. "Great, Lilly and I finally seem to have hit it off," James grinned.

"Be nice to Lilly. I don't want her turning into another you," Remus grinned. "Evans is too nice to be like me," James grinned as he dug into a stack of pancakes. "Is hshe coming to watch the quidditch match?" Remus asked smiling at the sight of James Potter, mouth full and chin dripping with syrup. "I think so," James mannaged to say as he swallowed his food. "Good," remus grinned knowing that Lilly was finally realizing her feelings for James. Remus thought they deserved each other- well James deserved Lilly, but Lilly did not always deserve the things James did.

"Are you in love with her?" Remus asked as he caught James eyeing Lilly from across the table. "Of course I am, just as the day I met her," James grinned. "why?" james followed up wondering why Remus was suddenly interested in his love affairs. "Because she happens to be friend of mine. And, I don't want her ending up as another notch in your bed post. Lilly deserves more than that," Remus sighed knowingly rubbing his temples. "No, I think she is the one, Remus. I really do," James replied runing his hands through his ahir to give himself that just out of bed look.


End file.
